Swing check valves are currently available for installation into large pipelines 24 inches in diameter and larger. One such check valve is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,897,804. The valve body is formed of spherical configuration, and separately formed cylindrical hubs, one of which carries a seat ring, are welded into body openings. The valve clapper is hinged to the valve body so as to swing down into closed position and seat firmly against the seat ring. However, attaining the accurate relationship between the clapper shaft center line and the sealing face between the seat and the clapper, in order to insure proper seating, requires extremely tedious and accurate machine work while handling a heavy, bulky and unwieldy member, i.e. the complete valve body.